


Tough Act to Follow

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Canon Het Relationship, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Facials, Fantasy, Felching, Frottage, Getting Back Together, Het, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Rimming, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Slash, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is series of ficlets based on daily prompts from <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">hp_may_madness</a>, started May 1 and completed May 31, 2015.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



> This is series of ficlets based on daily prompts from [hp_may_madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), started May 1 and completed May 31, 2015.

Teddy always sat behind the Keeper. Partly because he could blend in with the crowd of rabid fans and not be spotted, and partly because the Keeper had a very nice arse. 

Sadly, the rest of her equipment wasn't what Teddy required.

He tipped his face skyward and searched for Wigtown's Wanderers rookie Seeker.

Uncle Ron had hoped James would sign with the Chudley Canons, of course, but Teddy knew that James wanted to play for a team that had a chance to actually win something. 

Teddy remembered clearly the day James was offered the contract. He whooped and jumped around their flat, waving the parchment in the air. They opened the bottle of champagne Teddy had stashed away for just such an occasion.

What Teddy recalled with perfect clarity was James bending him over the table and fucking him and then the two of them stumbling into Teddy's bedroom for another round. 

Six perfect months. 

The crowd at the far end of the stadium roared and Teddy couldn't help but smile when he saw James holding his hand high, Snitch fluttering in his palm. 

Teddy headed toward the exit before most of the other fans left their seats. No sense hanging around now. 

He'd go home, have a wank, and remember what had been. 

"Utterly mad," he murmured, sighing heavily, before Apparating away.


	2. Part Two

Teddy woke to a thumping sound and it took him a moment to figure out someone was at the door.

"Be right there," he called out, standing and rubbing his neck. He had a bad habit of falling asleep on the sofa and usually regretted it the next day when he could hardly turn his head.

"Open up," was followed by more pounding on the door.

Victoire.

He'd forgot all about the lunch plans he'd made with her two days before. 

"Hello, love," he said, pulling the door open. "Today isn't a good day, after all."

"Nonsense," she replied, walking inside and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You look like shit. Fall asleep on the couch again?"

Teddy groaned. "Do you know everything about me?"

"Mmm, yes, I think so." She gave him a knowing smile. "You like both leather and lace, though you look better in the latter from what I've heard."

"James is a prat. It was just the once," he muttered. He walked toward the kitchen—he needed a cup of tea desperately—and Victoire continued talking as she followed him.

"... when you're over James for good, I understand that Fred might be interested."

Teddy turned around and scowled. "I've dated both you—"

"I think I was during your experimenting phase," Victoire interrupted.

Teddy suppressed a shudder but she just laughed.

"And then there was James. I think that's enough from the family tree, don't you agree?" He rummaged around in the cupboard for the tea. Teddy sighed. "Did you come over just to rub salt in my wounds?"

"Of course not." She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back. "I just want you to be happy."

"Then don't try and set me up with your cousins."

"There's nothing wrong with Fred," she said softly. "Except that he's not James."

_Exactly._


	3. Part Three

"What are you doing in London today?" a familiar voice said. 

James sighed before turning around.

"Got the day off, haven't I," James replied, moving away from the wall of sex toys he'd been looking at. Not that he was ashamed—a man got lonely sometimes, especially with how much he traveled for the team—but there were certain details not everyone needed to know. "How is it you always seem to find me?"

"I work here now." Al beamed.

"Christ." He rubbed a hand over his face. "That's my shopping done, then."

"Don't be daft." Al wrapped an arm around his shoulder and steered him down the aisle. "We've got something you'll love over here."

They stopped in front of the Patented Daydream Charm XXX display. 

"These are so vivid, so realistic," Al said, beginning his sales pitch, "you'll believe it's actually happened. We've got magical options like Floo sex or sex on the back of a dragon. There are also Muggle choices like sex in the London Eye or riding a double-decker bus. You could even combine two! Sex on a flying carpet while circling Big Ben."

"I can supply my own fantasies, thanks, Al," James said, turning away.

"I sold one to Teddy the other day." Al's voice was low and almost seductive... if anything one's brother said could be considered erotic. 

James closed his eyes, his chest tight. "It's not my business how Teddy gets off."

_Not anymore._

"But it could be," Al said. "Talk to him—"

"I can't believe Uncle George hired you," James said, shortly. "I hope you don't put your nose in all your customers' affairs."

"He likes my suggestions." Al grinned wickedly.

James laughed, his mood lightening. "You mean you're a fucking perv."

"Something like that." Al reached out, grabbed one of the daydreams and put it in James's hand. "Take this one, on the house."

James looked down and read the label.

_Sex on my broomstick_

"You're a wanker, Al," James said, punching Al in the arm. 

"Not so much these days," Al replied in a sing-song voice walking away from James and disappearing around a corner.

"Al's getting laid and I'm not," James muttered and clenched the charm in his fist. Maybe a nice daydream was just what he needed.


	4. Part Four

Teddy swallows James's cock down to the root, grinning inside when he hears James gasp, feels his hips thrusting forward, sees his hands scrabbling at the sheets.

The only thing Teddy enjoys more than having his cock sucked is sucking James. Every time James walks into a room, Teddy's mouth starts to water. He can see the outline of James's already hard cock through his robes and wants to drop to his knees, take his hard length into his mouth, suck his balls, let James come on his face.

"Fuck, Teddy," James says, groaning. 

Teddy hollows his cheeks and sucks.

~*~

James moves his mouth lower, his tongue seeking Teddy's hole—not because he needs to be prepared. Just for the pleasure of it.

"Eat me," Teddy demands, even as he pulls his legs back, forcing his arse into James's face even more.

James probes with the tip of his tongue, feeling the smooth inner flesh, before licking across the wrinkled skin of his entrance again.

Teddy could come like this, James knows, but he wants to see Teddy fall apart. He pushes a finger inside and starts to _rub_ , not stopping until Teddy is spurting hotly all over his stomach.

~*~

Teddy's eyes flew open. He was sweaty and spent, come running down his hand and between his thighs. He sighed heavily, realising that while the Daydream Charm was better than he'd imagined, it was still only a fantasy. 

"Ugh." He reached for his wand with his marginally clean left hand.

~*~

James lay panting, clinging to the remnants of his fantasy. He could still feel Teddy's mouth, like an echo of a memory. 

Closing his eyes, James dragged his fingers through the come drying on his stomach, remembering how diligent Teddy was about clean up—with his wand or his tongue.


	5. Part Five

After work, Teddy went back to his flat and slipped off his shoes, setting them beside the door. As he walked to the kitchen for a bottle of beer, he smiled for a moment, thinking of James's ratty trainers under the table, in the middle of the kitchen, in the corridor to the bedroom. Where ever he decided to take them off, that was where they stayed. It had annoyed Teddy at the time. 

Now he felt differently.

Flicking his wand toward the wireless, he sighed when he heard the opening notes of the one song that reminded him most of James. It was referred to as the "Quidditch Player's Anthem" and was blasted as the Wanderers flew into the stadium, the roar of the crowd deafening. 

The real title was, "Teach Me to Fly" and it reminded Teddy of James taking him for a ride on his broom on a moonlit night, the whole world silent except for the rushing of the wind. 

Teddy had wrapped his arms around James's waist, breathed in the scent of his cologne, but tried desperately to keep his erection from pressing against James. 

"Is that a wand in your pocket," James had said, pushing back against Teddy, "or are you happy to see me?" He had then taken Teddy's hand and laid it over his groin. "I'm very happy to see you."

Teddy had sucked in a breath when he realised James was hard, too.

Scrubbing his hands over his face as the song ended, Teddy tamped down the rest of the memory—of James's bare smooth skin beneath his fingers, of swallowing every drop of his come, of fucking him hard and fast, of James holding him close and pressing a kiss to his temple before they fell asleep—and Summoned another bottle of beer.


	6. Part Six

"I appreciate you helping, Teddy," Harry said, as they climbed the stairs for the hundredth time that day. 

"Happy to help," Teddy replied shifting the boxes he was carrying slightly as they reached a landing and had to avoid the railing. "Not sure why Lily insisted on moving into a Muggle neighbourhood though."

"To give us the exercise we so desperately need?" Harry grinned. "At least we can make the boxes feather-light without anyone suspecting a thing."

They walked into the flat, boxes piled everywhere. 

"Lily?" Harry called out and she popped up from behind a tall box. 

"Those go in the bedroom, Teddy. Yours stay in the living room, Dad." Then she disappeared behind the box again.

"Got it," Teddy said, making his way down the corridor. Walking through the door on the right, he set down the boxes at the foot of her bed with the others they'd carried up already. 

He needed to relieve himself before making another trip and stepped into the bathroom across the corridor. 

Just as he was tucking himself into his jeans again he heard a loud squeal. Probably Lily had found the box of shoes she was looking for.

He washed his hands and walked back out to the living room, freezing in his tracks when he saw James.

His face was tanned, his hair unkempt and begging to be touched, he'd gained a bit of weight but it appeared to be all muscle.

"I didn't think you were going to make it," Harry was saying to James, face beaming with happiness. 

"We only had one training session today," James said with a shrug. "Figured I'd help Lily out."

"Now that we're nearly done!" she said, swatting him on the arm. 

Teddy's heart was in his throat and his palms were sweating. There was no escaping without walking right by him.

"Hey, James," he said and James's eyes snapped to him. 

"Good to see you, Teddy," he said smiling though Teddy thought there was some other emotion in his eyes.

"Should I get takeaway?" Harry asked. "Curry? Kebabs? Fish'n'chips?"

"I can't eat that stuff, Dad, not while I'm training." 

"He's stuck eating chicken breast and salad," Teddy said, remembering how sick of it James had become after only a week.

"Come on, Jamie," Harry said, conspiratorially. "No one will know."

"All right," James said, eyes still on Teddy. "Just the once won't hurt."

"Wonderful!" Lily said. "Pity Al's at work."

"It's a miracle he has a job, the nob," James deadpanned and Teddy couldn't help but laugh. 

Damn, but it was good to see James again.


	7. Part Seven

Who knew that James would be sitting and eating takeaway with Teddy as if nothing had happened? He was tempted to pinch himself to make sure it was real.

It helped that Lily was there, and his dad, too, but Teddy was laughing at his one-liners just like he used to.

For that matter, he seemed to be looking at James a lot but pretending he wasn't. Of course he only knew that since he kept looking at Teddy.

"You're both awfully quiet," Harry said, then drained his bottle of beer. 

"I don't think you want to hear what Quidditch players get up to after a match." James grinned. "Not with Lily in the room anyway."

"Yes, I have no idea what blokes do with their _wands_ ," she said rolling her eyes.

"Never mind about that," Harry replied, standing, and clearly wanting to change the subject. "How many more boxes do we need to move, Lily?"

"We're about half-done now."

James looked at his dad whose face was completely blank, and then Teddy, who looked like he'd swallowed a frog.

"Right," James said, with determination as he rolled up his sleeves. "Most boxes wins."

"A competition?" Harry said, eyes sparkling, as he pulled his wand from his pocket.

"Think you can beat us, Dad?" James asked.

"I know it."

"I think we've lost already," Teddy muttered.

James frowned. That was the Teddy he remembered of late. "Always an optimist, you are."

Teddy's expression closed and instead of saying anything back to James, he turned to Lily. "Where do you want us to put the boxes?"

James watched as Teddy and Lily walked together out the door to start working again. 

"Come on," Harry said, squeezing his shoulder. 

James nodded. He wasn't going to let Teddy's moodiness spoil the rest of the day.


	8. Part Eight

"So," Teddy started, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence. He and James were emptying boxes in Lily's bedroom while she and Harry organised her bookshelves in the living room. "How's the season going?"

James looked up from the box he was emptying—about a thousand pairs of shoes as well as a sole green wool jumper—an odd expression on his face.

"You haven't been following the league then?" he said, casually though there was a note of something in his voice. Surprise? Disappointment? 

"Not closely," Teddy said, half-lying. He followed James and his team but that was it.

"Second in the league right now, about six points behind the Magpies but they don't have any staying power. Peaking too soon, if you ask me."

Teddy took the jumper and slipped it onto a hanger, facing the wardrobe as he said, "Signing lots of autographs, I imagine."

When he turned back around, James had stood up and was walking toward him. 

"Yeah, I am and yet I've somehow managed to resist fucking them all, impossible as it may be for you to believe!" He turned and stormed out of the room and Teddy resisted the urge to bang his head into the wall. 

"Smooth, Teddy," he said to himself with a sigh. "Really smooth."


	9. Part Nine

James stormed down the corridor into the kitchen. Teddy was so fucking aggravating, always insinuating that James was some sort of slag.

As if Teddy had been a virgin when they first got together.

James laughed bitterly and took the last beer from the fridge. 

"You two were getting along so well."

James tightened his jaw as he opened the bottle. "It's the same old shit."

"Jamie," Harry said, his tone chastising. James knew he was hardly shocked by the language. It was more that he was trying to calm James down. "I know you're a grown man, able to make your own decisions but if you and Teddy would just talk—"

"Don't say it!" James said angrily, then heaved a sigh. "Sorry. It's just every time I think things can be fixed, Teddy acts like a jerk and I want to punch him in the jaw."

James looked up as Harry came over and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You wouldn't get so upset if you didn't still care about him."

"It doesn't matter what my feelings are for him," James said, still hot about Teddy assuming things about him. "He's shown over and over what he thinks of me." James didn't elaborated as he really didn't want to say to his dad that Teddy thought he was a cockslut. 

Ironic that there was really only one person he wanted.

"He's not as straightforward as you are. Did you know he comes to your matches?"

"What?" James said, gobsmacked. Teddy _watched_ him play? And never said anything? "How do you know that?"

His dad shrugged his shoulders. "There are spies everywhere. They tell me things."

"Al. Has to be."

"I'm not getting your brother in trouble with you," Harry said, clearly trying not to smile, but then his expression softened again. "I hate seeing you in pain. Both of you."

"I'm fine." James finished the beer and started heading out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" his dad asked before he made it.

"Need to help Lily finish unpacking, don't I?" 

Harry nodded. "Good choice."

James took a deep breath and walked back to the bedroom.


	10. Part Ten

Exhaling slowly, James strode back into the room and picked up where he left of, barely glancing in Teddy's direction.

Of course, when he did look up, Teddy had stopped what he was doing and stood dumbly while holding a pair of fuchsia flats.

"Unless you plan to wear them," James said, looking pointedly at the shoes, "Lily wants those in the bottom of the wardrobe."

"I'm surprised you came back," Teddy said casually, as if it didn't matter to him one whit what James did. 

"I told Dad I'd help and I'm not about to go back on my word." 

"Right." 

They glared at each other for a long moment. Teddy was the first to break eye contact, turning to put the shoes away and James opened another box entirely, lifting a stack of folded T-shirts with a simple charm.

"Look," Teddy said a few minutes later. "Remember that?"

James pulled the T from the stack and rubbed his hand over the soft cotton fabric. He and Teddy had gone to Dublin, seen a live band play and had far too much to drink. The evening culminated with Teddy sucking James off in the loo. 

It was a memory James revisited often.

He bought the shirt with a picture of a ginger-haired mermaid on the front because it looked so much like Lily. She thought so, too, apparently and he hadn't seen it since. 

"I don't think she'll notice it's gone." James shrunk it and stuck it in his back pocket. 

"No harm in taking back what's rightfully yours," Teddy said, softly. 

James stomach flipped at the suggestion he heard in Teddy's words but when he looked over at Teddy, he'd already turned away and was digging in a box of what appeared to be hair accessories.

"Good luck with that."

Teddy laughed lightly. "Thanks."


	11. Part Eleven

"I'm absolutely shattered," Lily said from her position sprawled on the sofa. 

James was tempted to point out she'd done a lot less heavy lifting than the rest of them but his dad laid a hand on his arm, obviously sensing that James was about to open his mouth and start something.

"We'll just let ourselves out then," Harry said, indulgently. "Make sure you lock and ward the door once we leave."

"I know, Dad," her tone conveying the roll of her eyes without even looking at her. "Take the rest of the fish'n'chips. I won't eat it."

James followed Teddy out the door and stopped on the landing, waiting until Harry pulled the door closed, bag of leftover takeaway in his hand. 

"Don't suppose either of you wants this?" he said, holding up the bag.

"I can't, Dad, truly." James had eaten much more than he should have—it had almost made him sick. He'd have to do a double workout for the next few days to make up for the indulgence. Thankfully he didn't have a weigh in until the weekend. 

"I'm sure Al will eat it," Teddy said, a smile playing at his lips.

"Let's just say that Al's been watching what he eats ever since he started seeing... the person he's been spending time with."

James grinned. "You mean banging."

Harry tsked. "Honestly, James, there's no need to be crass."

"If he was going to be crass," Teddy interjected, "he'd have said fu—"

"Never mind," Harry said loudly, speaking over both of them. "You two are something else." Harry shook his head ruefully.

"On that note, I'm knackered." He pulled Teddy into an embrace. "Thanks for all your help."

"Anytime, Harry," Teddy said then stepped back.

Harry turned and hugged James. "Come 'round and see me more often, Jamie," he said, then added softly, "and bring someone special with you."

"I'll see what I can do," James said, chest tight. 

Harry stood clear then spun on his heel, Disapparating with a soft crack.

"What a day," Teddy said.

"Yeah." James didn't know what else to say. Part of him wanted to bring Teddy home with him and pretend nothing had happened between them but the other part of him hadn't forgot the reason that Teddy wasn't with him in the first place.

Teddy looked as awkward as James felt. "I guess I'll see you sometime." 

"Probably at my next match," James replied.

"Why would you say that?" Teddy asked, trying to look calm but James recognised the way he was clenching and unclenching his fist.

"I heard you've been to a few matches, figured I'd see you there."

"Who told you that?" 

"Is it true?" James crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Would Teddy lie to him or admit that he'd been to the matches?

"I—" Teddy flushed to his roots, his hair flickering slightly before turning back to the usual sandy colour. "I like Quidditch."

"Forgive me if I am vain enough to assume I have something to do with it." James felt a flash of annoyance and didn't stop himself from adding, "Certainly the fans hanging about after the match seem to like me."

"Listen, James," Teddy started but James held up a hand.

"I'll listen when you're ready to apologise for suggesting I couldn't keep it in my pants around the thousands of groupies begging to get me off."

Teddy cringed at the words but straightened and looked James in the eye when he said, "I've never thought you were a whore." 

Then he Disapparated, leaving a stunned James alone in the corridor.


	12. Part Twelve

Teddy barely had time to pull off his trainers before there was a loud banging. Though he guessed James would follow, he had hoped to have a shot of whisky first.

James practically fell over the threshold when Teddy opened the door. 

"Do you really want someone to call the Aurors?" Teddy said, shutting the door and casting a Silencing Charm.

"I've seen enough of Dad today, thanks." James looked around the flat, as if he'd never seen it before. "Decided to redecorate once I left, eh?"

"If you're referring to the fact that I took down the Quidditch posters and replaced them with art and photography, then yes." 

James walked up to the sofa and looked at the photo hanging there. It was a Muggle piece Teddy had found that reminded him of the dream holiday he and James had planned. 

"Is that Australia?" The picture showed a row of colourful bathing boxes on the beach in Melbourne. It was low tide and the sand stretched for miles.

Teddy nodded. "I'd still like to visit someday."

"Yeah, me too." James studied the photo closely, then turned to him and said, "What did you do with the Quidditch stuff?"

Teddy rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort but he might as well admit it now and get it over with. "The posters are in the guest room."

He knew James wouldn't be able to resist looking and so Teddy followed him down the corridor. Teddy practically ran into him when James came to a dead stop outside the bathroom. 

This photo showed two nude men entwined, their skin glistening and muscle firm. It was black and white with the most interesting bits in shadow for when Teddy's grandmother visited. If he wanted to, he could tap his wand, lighten the shadows, and get an eyeful.

James reached out like he wanted to touch the photo but then he let it fall to his side again. He gave Teddy a strange look before stepping into the guest room. Teddy couldn't help but wonder if James realised how similar the body types in the photo were to their own.

The guestroom wasn't a shrine per se but it was decorated with James in mind. There were posters of the Wanderers on the walls and a team scarf hung from each of the bedposts.

At least they weren't orange like the Cannons, though the meat cleaver insignia was a bit gruesome.

"This where you tie up your conquests?" James laughed. "Oh, that's right, I'm the one determined to fuck my way across England, Scotland, and with any luck Europe."

"Shut it, Jamie," Teddy snapped, sick of hearing that again and again. "I never said that about you. It was _you_ who assumed that my insecurities and my jealousy of all those people who wanted a piece of you meant that I didn't trust you."

"That's a load of shit, Teddy!" James seethed. "You kept asking me what I was going to do when some bloke offered to blow me. Every damn day you suggested someone had tried to get in my pants."

"And I'm not wrong about that! I know you get chatted up after every single match."

James moved closer until they were eye to eye. "How do you know?" he whispered.

"Because I..." Teddy swallowed and started again. "Because I tried it once."

" _You_ chatted me up? To _test_ me or something?" 

Even after their previous row, Teddy didn't think he'd ever seen James look more likely to punch him and so he instinctively stepped back.

"I shouldn't have. I hate myself for it."

"When?" James stood staring at him, the heat of his glare making Teddy sweat.

Teddy groaned and sat down on the bed, wishing it would swallow him up. "About two weeks after you left. I wanted to know if..."

"If I was already fucking other people?" James practically screeched. He loomed over Teddy, forcing him to lean back. "You had to check on me to see if you'd be able to pull a new piece of arse before I did? Some sort of sick competition?" 

Teddy stood from the bed so fast that James stumbled backward. "See? That's what you do!"

"What do I do?"

"I told you I was jealous, that I didn't want to share you with the other men who'd be interested in you, and somehow you've turned it into me looking for 'a new piece of arse!'"

"Don't tell me you haven't tried to get laid since we broke up."

Teddy sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "I haven't."

"Why not?" His expression was hard to read. Confusion, anger and jealousy seemed to be fighting for dominance. 

"Christ, Jamie," Teddy whispered, emotion threatening to undo him. "You know why."

James moved closer. "Tell me."

Teddy lifted his hand to touch James's cheek, his heart hammering in his chest and nearly missing a beat when James didn't pull away.

"I don't want anyone but you." Their lips were only a hairs breadth apart when Teddy pulled back.

James squeezed his eyes shut then sighed heavily. "What is it now?"

"What will keep us from fighting again?"

To Teddy's surprise, James actually smiled. "I'm sure we'll fight. We just need to get better at making up." 

"This is serious." But James waggled his eyebrows and Teddy choked on a laugh.


	13. Part Thirteen

James was sure of himself, confident—too much so if a person asked Al but James made it a point not to after he'd made that mistake. 

He just didn't _do_ awkward.

But Teddy did. He stood there, right next to James, every muscle in his body tense. He might have Sorted into Gryffindor but he was still quite tender-hearted. Maybe it was being an orphan, though he certainly had two large extended families he was part of, the Weasleys as well as the Black kin.

James's dad had once told him that Professor Longbottom was also raised by his grandmother and that in some ways, he saw similarities between Professor Longbottom and Teddy. 

Though his dad was probably referring to the need to build confidence over time rather than having an unlimited supply coursing through his veins since birth, James still looked at the two of them and didn't see anything in common at all. 

Teddy was _fit_ for a start. 

James's lips curled into a smile of their own accord, not that he was trying to stop them.

"What?" Teddy asked, looking at James curiously. He still seemed unsure where they stood. 

James knew what he needed to do. 

"You, Teddy Lupin, are impossible." James reached behind Teddy's neck, his fingers slipping through the short hair there as he pulled Teddy closer. "No more games, no more lies."

Teddy nodded, his entire body relaxing in an instant. He closed the distance between them, his lips warm against James's.


	14. Part Fourteen

Teddy melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around James's body and pulling him flush. It was like their first kiss—intense, desperate, arousing—and still like nothing he'd ever felt before because holding James again was the most glorious thing in the world. 

He bent his head and sucked along James's neck, teeth grazing the surface of his skin.

"Fuck, Teddy," James said, grinding against him. "What do you want?"

God, where to even start? Anything and everything James had to offer. Teddy dreamt of running his fingers through the coarse black hair below James's navel, licking a droplet of sweat from the back of his neck, sinking down onto his cock and riding him until he came.

But there was one thing he wanted so badly he could already taste it.

Teddy nipped James's earlobe. "I want to suck you."

"Christ, yes," James said, practically moaning the words. 

A spark of pleasure shot along every nerve in Teddy's body and he tore at James's flies, sighing along with James when he wrapped his fingers around James's cock, warm and hard in his hand.

He gave two firm strokes before dropping to his knees, the heady scent familiar. He sucked the tip into his mouth, his own balls tingling in pleasure as he licked the precome from the slit. 

James reached for his head with both hands, urging Teddy to take him deeper and memories flashed through his mind of James fucking his face, of swallowing his come.

Teddy didn't want any distractions now, though, and the moment he took the full length of James's cock into his mouth, lips stretched wide around him, he was only here, only now. 

"God, Teddy," James said, snapping his hips forward. "Gonna come down your throat."

Exactly where he wanted to be.


	15. Part Fifteen

James panted, his heart racing, the euphoria of orgasm leaving him breathless. Reaching down, he grabbed Teddy's arm, helping him to stand, and kissed him, thrilling at the taste of come on his tongue.

"God, I missed your mouth on me," he said, tugging the hem of Teddy's shirt. Teddy followed his lead and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor. James ran his hands over Teddy's bare chest, his eyes and then his thumb lingering over the scar near his collarbone. 

James stepped out of his jeans, kicking them aside, then yanked his own shirt off. Teddy looked up at him just as he was pushing his pants down to his ankles and James almost had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning when he saw Teddy's cock—hard, thick and long—just begging for him to touch it. 

Teddy sat down on the edge of the bed and James pushed his shoulder. "Lie back."

Falling backward, Teddy gasped when James straddled his legs and wrapped his hand around Teddy's cock, stroking him and rolling his hips as if he was riding him. It didn't take long until James was hard again, ready for more.

"You know how many nights I dreamt of your monster cock in my arse?" James said. 

"Stop or I'll come." Teddy moved his hands to James's thighs, fingers digging into his skin.

James let go of Teddy's cock and leaned over him, grinding their erections together but now able to look him in the eye.

"Do you want to fuck me, Teddy?" James said, thrusting forward. "Can you already feel my arse squeezing your dick?"

"Jesus, Jamie." Teddy closed his eyes, rolling his hips up to meet James's. 

Pressing his lips to Teddy's ear, James said, "Come so I can lick it off you."

"Fuck," Teddy said through gritted teeth, body tensing beneath James as he came between them, come pulsing over his stomach and onto James as well. 

James slid down Teddy's body and licked up a thick strand of come. Moving lower still, he pushed Teddy's legs apart, eyes fixed on the impossibly tiny hole he had every intention of stretching to its limit.

When he looked back up Teddy's body, seeking permission, Teddy let his thighs fall open.

A shiver of anticipation shot through him as he pressed his tongue to Teddy's arsehole and began to lick him open.


	16. Part Sixteen

If Teddy'd had a Time Turner, he'd have gone back and never fought with James, never pushed him to the limit, never missed out on the time they could have been together instead of alone. 

The time they could have been doing this.

It wasn't just about sex—not by a long shot—but when Teddy was feeling this good, every nerve ending singing with need, he couldn't think of anything else. 

James licked and fingered his arse until Teddy was hard again and as desperate to be fucked as he'd ever been. If this was any other time, he'd have let himself come just from James's tongue and fingers. 

Today, though...

"I need you in me," he said raggedly, tugging the hair at the top of James's head.

James let Teddy's balls slide out of his mouth, two fingers still grazing over that spot inside him that made him see stars. 

"Ready?" James grinned, his chin glistening with his own saliva. "Want me to stick it in you?" 

"God, fuck!" Teddy said, squeezing James's fingers. "You know I do!"

"Lube?" James asked, looking toward the bedside table.

Teddy shook his head. "Don't need it." Spit would do. He wanted to feel every inch of James.

"All right." James's eyes flashed as he pulled his fingers free. "Rough, it is."


	17. Part Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, GryffindorJ!

His balls were aching with need, his cock rock hard, adrenaline rushing through his veins, and still he took a moment before lining himself up.

James was no virgin but this meant something to him. _Teddy_ meant something to him.

Teddy hadn't been his best self, but James should have talked to him long before now. So much time wasted. 

"What are you waiting for?" Teddy said. "Do I need to get a tattoo on my back that says, 'Enter here', with a big arrow pointing to my..." 

"Christ, Teddy." James started laughing even as he held his cock in his hand, ready to fuck him. "I've missed you."

Teddy smiled wide. "Come on, then."

James nodded, sobering quickly, and pressed the head of his cock to Teddy's arsehole. It was only as wet and loose as he'd made it himself and the friction on his cock was overwhelming. He pushed harder, inching inside.

Teddy's eyes were clenched as tight as his fists, huffs of air audible through his nose as he breathed through the burn. His cock softened slightly and James wrapped his hand around it, stroking firmly and bringing Teddy back to firmness.

James watched his cock disappear fully inside Teddy, idly wishing it was possible to suck his balls at the same time.

"All right?" he asked as he gave a gentle thrust.

"Fuck, yeah," Teddy said, breathlessly, "just fuck me."

"I can do that," James replied and started to move. He grabbed Teddy's hips, pulling him toward him, even as he pushed inside. Teddy was so tight around him without the benefit of lube and James thought he might bite through his tongue trying not to come as he tried to get a rhythm going.

"Yesss," Teddy hissed, arching into James's fist and rolling his hips encouraging James to move faster.

He thrust deep and long, grinding against Teddy every time he was all the way inside. He was so hot and tight and the scent of spunk and sweat hung in the air. Teddy exhaled harshly each time James slid into him, eventually morphing into low moans.

"Harder, Jamie." Teddy reached for his own cock, and James let it go, watching as Teddy started stroking himself faster. 

James let his eyes fall closed and stopped thinking, his entire being reduced to the pleasure he felt centered in his cock and balls as he slammed in and out of Teddy. 

"Need to come, fuck!" Teddy said, just as his arse clamped down on James's cock, the muscles spasming as come spilled out onto his stomach in thick, opaque ropes. 

James pulled out and wanked himself furiously, grunting as balls drew up and come practically exploded out of him, mixing with Teddy's and dribbling down his side onto the sheets.

"Christ, that was brilliant," James said, panting and wiping the back of his hand across his forehead to keep the sweat from running into his eyes.

Teddy lay flat on his back, his chest rising and falling, his face the picture of shagged out bliss.

James ran two fingers through the come on his stomach, drawing squiggly lines and then a heart at Teddy's hip, making him flinch.

"Tickles," Teddy said without opening his eyes.

James looked around for his wand and cast a Cleansing Charm over both of them as well as the sheets. 

"We didn't even use the scarves," James said, eyeing the red wool scarves hanging from the bedposts.

Teddy opened his eyes then. "There's always next time."

James could hear the note of concern in his voice, as if he wasn't quite sure where they stood even now. Not wanting Teddy to worry, he crawled up his body and planted an almost chaste kiss on his lips.

"Definitely." He waited until Teddy visibly relaxed to add, "I really should get back to my flat. Early training tomorrow."

"You could stay here."

James shook his head though. "I know it's simple to Apparate from anywhere, but you know I have a routine I need to stick to when I am training. Getting enough sleep, eating right, and for now, I need to be at my place to feel comfortable."

"I understand." 

James raised an eyebrow and Teddy reached up with both hands and pulled him into a brief, but passionate kiss. James's cock twitched, wishing there was going to be more action but not quite able to press the issue.

"I'll be done around three," James said, then pressing yet another kiss to Teddy's lips.

Teddy frowned. "I can't leave work till half six."

"Perfect, I'll make supper." 

"Chicken breasts?" Teddy's lips twitched.

"And as much salad as you can eat." 

Teddy groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. "Now I'm training again, too."

"You love it because you love me," James said. 

Teddy slowly moved his arm again and just stared at James.

James knew how he felt about Teddy and how he thought Teddy felt about him but neither of them had ever said the words when they were together before. Now he'd said it, but not for himself. He'd put the words in Teddy's mouth. 

"Er, say something…anything." 

"Isn't it a terrible faux pas to talk about love when basking in the afterglow of mind-blowing sex?" Teddy said, brushing the back of his hand across James's cheek. "I'm sure I read that in the _Gay Man's Guide to Relationships_."

James laughed, the tension he felt melting away as quickly as it had come. "There's no such book."

"Of course there is." Teddy smirked. "Al sold me a copy."

"Jesus. I'd forgot about him and his sex shop." James furrowed his brow. "Any idea who he's shagging?"

"No clue. Not sure if I want to know, honestly. It could be anyone." 

James had to agree. The possibilities were endless.

Teddy looked away, eyes narrowed in concentration. "You know who would know?"

James met Teddy's eye and nodded.

"Rose," they both said at the same time.

"Listen, I really do have to go," James said, hand trailing down Teddy's chest, his fingertip tracing a nipple.

Teddy grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. "Go then."

"I'll see you tomorrow." James still didn't move.

"All right," Teddy replied. 

After staring at each other for nearly a minute, James said, "Oh, fuck it," and flattened his body over Teddy's, sighing into the kiss as Teddy's arms wrapped around him again.

He'd get back into his routine tomorrow.


	18. Part Eighteen

James awoke slowly, his body uninterested in getting up out of bed. He felt relaxed and sleepy and better than he had in some time.

He reached out his hand, hoping to come in contact with the reason for his state but soon realised that Teddy was already up. 

It was probably best, he thought to himself as he sat up and stretched, aching in all the right places. Otherwise he'd likely be late for training. He'd already indulged terribly between the food they'd eaten and the number of times he woke during the night to engage in pleasurable pursuits. 

Walking to the bedroom door in just his pants, he heard the sizzle of the frying pan and inhaled deeply.

Eggs, rashers, and tomatoes, he guessed, as they were Teddy's favourite parts of a full English. 

When he stepped into the kitchen, Teddy's bare back was to him though he did have on a pair of sky blue boxer briefs. James watched the muscle of his arse flex beneath the fabric and couldn't resist giving him a swat.

"Hey!" Teddy said, turning toward him, spatula in hand. "Careful or I'll break the yolks."

"I like them that way." James pinched his arse again then poured himself a cup of tea. "No coffee?"

Teddy shrugged. "I wasn't expecting you."

James added a spoonful of sugar to his cup and stirred it absentmindedly. He and Teddy weren't exactly where they were when they'd left off. He shouldn't just assume Teddy wanted him to move back in or even that he was welcome to stop by unannounced. 

Not the traditional awkward morning after but there were some questions that didn't have answers.

"Three eggs, two rashers, and two thick slices of tomato, which might be more than you should have but I think you burned a few extra calories last night." Teddy set a plate down in front of him, cheeks pink. "Tomorrow I'll pick up some things from the market for your green smoothies. Still prefer spinach to kale?"

James paused with a forkful of egg on its way to his mouth. Maybe he and Teddy were thinking the same thing after all. 

But then Teddy rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger and sighed. "Sorry. I'm making assumptions. Again." He looked almost pained when he added, "I don't want to fuck it up this time."

"We're good. Really good, I think." James reached out and squeezed Teddy's thigh. "We should probably talk, make sure neither of us is still holding onto misconceptions that got us in the mess in the first place."

"Right," Teddy said, nodding. "So... I should buy some coffee then?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Brilliant." Teddy grinned his lopsided smile that gave James's stomach butterflies.

James ate his breakfast quickly, eyeing Teddy constantly. He didn't want to leave but this time there was no choice about it and he had to stop by his flat before training.

"Thanks for breakfast," he said, standing and taking his plate to the sink.

Teddy joined him, tapping his wand to set the dishes to washing. "My pleasure."

"Speaking of..." James said, leadingly.

"Speaking of what?" Teddy asked, looking a bit confused.

"Pleasure." James drew his hand down Teddy's chest then back up to his neck. "We need silk scarves, not wool. Too itchy for what I have in mind."

"And what do you have in mind, James Potter?" Teddy asked, wrapping his arms around James's middle.

"Tying you to the bed and riding you till we can't see straight."

"No wonder people like being tied up, if that's the result." Teddy rocked against James teasingly. He seemed to understand that James really did need to leave. "See you later then?"

James kissed him lightly, the promise on his lips. "Yes."


	19. Part Nineteen

Teddy went in to work after James left and pushed papers around on his desk for half the morning, mind wandering to James constantly. Their fight and how much he missed him as well as the night before and everything they'd done....

He was horrified to note he'd been doodling on a piece of parchment that needed to go into a case file and had to Vanish the ink and smooth the quill marks from the vellum. 

"Lunch?" 

Teddy looked up and saw Harry standing in the doorway. "That would be brilliant."

"Come on then. I've got a meeting with the minister at half one so we can't be gone long."

Teddy grabbed his cloak from the back of the door and threw it on as they walked. He wanted to talk about James but he also didn't want to talk about James. Harry, of all people, didn't want to hear about how amazing James was in bed. 

Where was Al when Teddy needed him?

They walked to a small pub around the corner from the ministry and Harry didn't say a word the entire time. He was used to it—Harry got that way sometimes—but Teddy felt like there was a bubble in his chest waiting to burst out of him, his emotions like a cauldron about to boil over.

As they sat down, Teddy realised his palms were sweaty. It was just Harry taking him to lunch like he'd done a hundred times before. Why was he so nervous?

"So..." Teddy looked up to see Harry watching him expectantly, a hint of a smile already starting to curl his lips. "Everything all right?"

He couldn't see his own face to know what it looked like, but his cheeks almost hurt from the grin he gave Harry. 

"Never better."


	20. Part Twenty

Teddy's heart was pounding as he approached his front door. James had said he'd be there but Teddy needed to be prepared for the possibility that James had been delayed.

Or changed his mind.

Teddy shook his head, sending that thought to the rubbish bin. He told himself he'd stop imagining the worst and sabotaging his own happiness.

When he touched the door handle, the last of his anxiety melted away: James was inside.

Teddy sniffed the air... and cooking, like he'd said he would.

As he reached the kitchen, he paused, watching James until he turned around and nearly dropped the plate he was holding.

"Shit, Teddy! Say something next time."

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Teddy moved closer. "A little disappointed you've already showered though."

"Trust me," James said, pecking him on the lips, "you wouldn't have been able to eat with me sitting at the table."

Teddy smirked. "I like you all sweaty." 

"Quidditch is an entirely different degree. Now, sit and eat." James set the two plates down.

Teddy eyed the broiled salmon and asparagus, his mouth-watering. "No chicken?"

"I thought we should ease into my training diet." James poured himself a glass of water. "Water or wine?"

"Water's fine, thanks." Teddy waited until James sat down to take a bite of the fish and nearly moaned. "You always have been a brilliant cook."

"Oldest child, two busy parents, and lots of time spent with Grandma Molly in the summer will do that to a bloke." James snickered. "I think she hoped it would help me find someone to settle down with."

Teddy didn't look away when he said, "May have worked."

James smiled at him. "It may have at that."

"Your dad came by to see me at lunch," Teddy said, "wanted to know whether we'd kissed and made up."

James looked scandalised. "He said that?"

"Of course not." Teddy chuckled. "He did say that we'd given him a few grey hairs though."

"Pfft, no more than Al or Lily have." James picked up an asparagus spear with his fingers and bit off the tip. "I expect he'll lecture me next I seem him."

"He just wants you happy, you know that." 

"He wants us both happy, which is fortunate for us." James lifted his water glass as if it were champagne so Teddy picked his glass up and clinked them together.

"Supper was delicious, thank you," Teddy said, pressing his napkin to his lips.

"I've made pudding as well," James said, pushing back his chair. "Peaches and port. More for you than for me."

"Pudding can wait." Teddy stood and reached for James's wrist, pulling him toward him. "Let's have something we can both enjoy."

James pressed himself to Teddy, his erection firm against Teddy's hip. "What do you have in mind?"

"A blindfold." Teddy bent his head and licked along the side of James's neck. 

James tipped his head back, hands roaming up Teddy's back. "What else?"

"This." He shifted so James could feel how hard Teddy was already but it was Teddy who moaned when James rolled his hips. "Bed. Now."


	21. Part Twenty-One

They stumbled down the corridor, Teddy practically dragging James along with him, so desperate was he to get him into his room and into his bed. 

"I've been half-mad all day," he said between biting kisses, their hands tearing at each other's clothes. 

"I had to fly," James murmured, pressing his lips to Teddy's chest as he popped his buttons. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have a broomstick between your legs when your balls are aching?"

"Christ, Jamie," Teddy said, sucking in a breath when James undid the button on his trousers and started to push them down. "You're always so filthy."

"Yes, I am." James looked up at him and grinned wickedly as he rubbed Teddy's cock through his pants. "And I plan to make you filthy, too."

Teddy pressed his hand to the back of James's head, pushing him forward and James rubbed his face against Teddy's cock, the cotton still separating their skin. Teddy wanted to thrust into James's mouth but even more he wanted to fuck him.

"Get up on the bed," he said when he couldn't take anymore friction without spilling in his pants.

"All right." James stood up and finished taking off his clothes, then climbed onto the bed, positioning himself on his hands and knees. "Like this?" he said, waggling his arse.

Teddy instantly reached out and grabbed his arsecheeks, kneading the firm muscle and teasing himself with glimpses of James's arsehole. 

"Can't wait to fuck you." Teddy gripped the base of his cock and took several deep breaths to calm himself down. 

"Use the spell," James said, looking over his shoulder. 

Teddy nodded and cast the spell to slick and loosen James then climbed up on the bed behind him.

"Make it hard and fast." James bent forward more, laying his head on his hands, and canted his hips back in invitation.

Teddy growled and pushed the head of his cock inside James, both of them moaning louder the deeper Teddy went.

"Fuck me with your big dick," James said, breathlessly, his hand reaching for his own cock and starting to stroke it. "Been waiting for this all day."

Grasping James's hips, Teddy wasted no time pulling out and plunging back inside of James's arse, the tight muscles squeezing every inch of him.

He wouldn't last long, not with the way James was fucking him as much as he was fucking James, pushing back to meet him. 

"Fuck yourself on my cock, Jamie," Teddy said, looking down and watching his cock disappear inside James's arse. "God, that's so hot. Come on, make yourself come."

"Ah, fuck." James groaned, his hand flying over his cock. 

Teddy could feel his balls drawing up and thrust as hard and fast as he could until James gave a guttural cry, his clenching muscles tipping Teddy over the edge as well.

Teddy let his head fall back, panting, until his cock slipped out of James's arse. James, though, hadn't moved and looked like he might fall asleep arse up.

Unable to resist after seeing the first dribble of come leaking out, Teddy bent his head and laved James's hole, tasting as much of his own come as he could.

James moaned and pushed back against him. "You are filthy, Teddy Lupin." 

"And I learned it all from you." 

Teddy slipped two fingers inside and continued finger-fucking him while he stroked James back to hardness. 

The night was still young.


	22. Part Twenty-Two

"I want you to fuck my face," Teddy said.

A tremor shot through James's body, sense memory reminding him how good it felt to have Teddy's mouth on his dick.

"Lie on your back then," he said, shifting out of the way so Teddy could lie down. 

Teddy lay back and licked his lips, eyes sparkling. "Gimme your cock."

James straddled his chest, a knee to either side of his torso. Teddy's hands came up behind him and grabbed James's arse, pulling him closer and sucking him into his mouth.

Hanging on to the headboard, James didn't hold back, thrusting his hips so Teddy didn't need to move at all. He just let James fuck his mouth, sucking as James pushed in and licking the underside when James pulled back.

"Look at you," James said, panting. "Are you hard again? Just from getting me off?"

Teddy nodded and moaned, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder. James reached down and slipped a hand behind Teddy's neck, forcing his cock as deep as it would go. 

Breath audible through his nose, Teddy only took a moment to adjust to the deep-throating, his eyes falling closed as he took every inch.

James wanted to keep fucking his mouth forever—as far as he was concerned it was as good as fucking his arse and a hell of a lot easier—but Teddy's jaw had to be getting sore.

"Want me to come? Fill your mouth..." He paused then added, "make you choke on it?"

Teddy's eyes snapped open, a groan rumbling from his chest and reverberating through to James's cock.

Snapping his hips forward, James stopped talking, the only noises breaking the silence now were the creaking of the bed and the wet, slurping sound of Teddy's mouth.

"Christ, fuck!" James yelled as he came, watching, eyes wide, as Teddy couldn't swallow fast enough and his cheeks puffed out, then come spilled from both corners of his mouth. 

James let his head fall against the hand still clinging to the headboard, his legs shaking. He slowly pulled back but Teddy didn't seem to want to let him go.

"Want my cock in your mouth till you come?"

"Mm-hmm." 

Though James couldn't see him, he felt his hand let go of James's arse and then his arm started moving in a sure sign of wanking. 

"That's it, Teddy," James urged, "come on."

With a soft whimper, Teddy stilled and then James's cock slipped free of his mouth.

"Fuck," he breathed. 

"Yeah," James agreed and wiped his come from Teddy's cheek.


	23. Part Twenty-Three

James cracked his eyes open, the early morning light just beginning to pull the room from darkness. Rolling toward Teddy, he smiled as he admired his profile, utterly relaxed in sleep and rough with a day's growth of hair. 

The scruff was darker than the light brown hair on Teddy's head but James knew from his own beard—which grew in a deep auburn in spite of his black hair—that facial hair seemed to make its own rules.

James pressed a kiss to his shoulder and curled up against his side, Teddy's arm coming around to bring him closer. 

"Morning," Teddy said, voice still rough from sleep.

"Mmm, good morning to you, too." James reached out his hand and ran his fingers through the hair on Teddy's chest, just brushing one of his nipples, before sliding down his stomach and settling over the thicker hair at his groin. 

"Maybe we should take this to the shower, kill two birds with one stone."

"Yes, that idea does have its merits. We can wash off yesterday's funk," James said, his hand moving lower, fingers lightly caressing Teddy's cock, "before we replace it with today's."

Teddy laughed quietly, his body shaking with amusement. "Something like that."


	24. Part Twenty-Four

"You'll come to the match on Saturday?" James asked as he changed out of his club issued tracksuit into a loose pair of pyjama bottoms and the mermaid T-shirt he'd nicked back from Lily.

Apparently someone in the upper echelons of management had a passion for football and was borrowing concepts left and right in the hopes of appealing to the younger fans who seemed to love all things Muggle.

Teddy did rather like it when James wore the formal suit, though. The cut was quite flattering, designed in Italy apparently, and someone had usually ended up with the red and black tie wrapped around his wrists by the end of the evening.

Teddy wasn't ever sure if he preferred being tied up or if he preferred James that way. They'd need to try both again. Several times, just to be sure.

Pulling himself from his arousing thoughts, he replied, "If you want me to, then of course I will." 

"Because it's a home game, I think a lot of the family will be there. Prepare to be overwhelmed." 

"I'm used to the Weasley family by now, you know." Teddy'd known them longer than James himself had, after all. "Though I still don't think Uncle Percy is very fond of me."

"He's not especially _fond_ of anyone. Maybe Rose," James said, rolling his eyes. 

"I suppose I shall have to learn to live with it," Teddy said with mock solemnity. 

James ran both of his hands through his hair and exhaled loudly. "They'll be talking, you know."

Teddy froze. "Did you not want to tell people? About us?"

"Don't be ridiculous. They're all disgustingly happy for us. Well, except for—"

"Percy," Teddy finished for him and they both laughed. 

"Do you mind being the center of attention again?" James said, stepping up to Teddy and adjusting the collar of his shirt. "We'll see our pictures in the paper, gossip columnists writing suggestive stories about what we do in the bedroom. Fame is a curse."

"I'm well-acquainted with the fickle nature of fame. You have met my godfather, I believe." James stuck out his tongue but became serious again when Teddy cupped his cheeks in his hands, looked into his more-green-than-brown-today hazel eyes and said, "Being with you is worth it."


	25. Part Twenty-Five

"And what about the adoring fans?" James said, seeming as if he was looking straight into Teddy's soul. 

Teddy'd been so stupid, letting his jealousy get the best of him, destroying their relationship the first time around. He swore to himself that if he ever got another chance with James, he wouldn't fuck it up. 

"Listen," he started but James held up a finger and pressed it over his lips. 

"No, you're going to listen, all right?" Teddy nodded and James nodded once in acknowledgement. "Good. First, because I want to be with you more than anything, even when young girls throw themselves at me and random men flirt with me, I'll happily turn them down. Second, since our relationship won't be a secret, everyone will know that the reason I'm not interested in anyone else is because of you." 

"Jamie...." Teddy's chest felt tight. He grasped James's hand and brought it to his lips. He closed his eyes when James pressed close and wrapped his other arm around Teddy, their heads bent together.

"I'm not perfect, I know," James murmured. "I'm a hot-head sometimes."

"You are," Teddy said just as softly, "but your passion is why I love you."

James lifted his head, his thick black lashes so close Teddy could count them. He didn't look away as James searched his eyes.

Apparently satisfied with what he found, James's face transformed slowly, eyes crinkling as his lips twitched into a sly smile. "My passion, huh?"

"I didn't mean that kind but it certainly applies as well."

James looked over at the clock on the wall. "How did it get so late so soon? Time for bed."

"It's only half-seven." 

Giving Teddy a winning smile, James replied, "I never said anything about sleeping."

"You'll be the death of me," Teddy complained halfheartedly as James pulled him down the corridor.


	26. Part Twenty-Six

The atmosphere in the stadium was electric as fans of all ages were dressed from head to toe in black and red, singing, beating drums and blowing horns. 

Teddy didn't take his place with the rabid fans this week, but instead made his way to the seats where the players's families and special guests usually sat.

He couldn't help but smile as he approached James's number one fan who had Omnioculars pressed to his eyes as the teams warmed up. He wore faded jeans and a collared shirt with the Wanderers crest over his heart. Simple yet classy like the man himself.

"Hey, Harry," Teddy said when he reached the row where Harry was standing.

Harry lowered the Omnioculars and stepped out into the aisle to give Teddy a hug. "Good to see you up here."

"Thanks," Teddy said, happy to be sitting with the family group again. "Where's everyone else?"

Harry shrugged. "They're all here somewhere. Hugo went to buy beer and I assume he's got a few helpers." 

A roar went up and Teddy looked out and spotted James circling and diving, the crowd going wild, each dive more spectacular than the last until he was practically brushing the tops of their heads.

"Mating dance, is it?" Al said, having appeared out of thin air at Teddy's side then taking his place next to Harry.

Teddy shook his head. "Good to see you, too, Al." 

When the teams went back in to prepare before the start of the match, the section slowly filled in with virtually all of James's cousins, their various friends and love interests. 

It was news to him that Victoire had a new beau—he'd have to ask her about that—but he couldn't be happier for her. 

Uncle George and Aunt Angelina were there as well, sitting behind Harry, the three of them laughing about something.

When Rose arrived, she came over, beaming, and wrapped her arms around him. "Ooo, I'd heard that you and James had kissed and made up." 

"Al tell you that?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said, smugly.

"Speaking of Al, I want to talk to you."

"What ever about?" her tone was innocent but Teddy didn't buy it for a second. Unfortunately, a booming voice interrupted at that moment.

"Later," he mouthed before she walked over and sat down next to Al. Hugo arrived with more bottles of beer than he could carry floating on a tray behind him just as the announcer said, "Seeker, James Potter!"

Teddy whooped and applauded, chest fit to burst with joy. He felt a hand on his shoulder just before the whistle blew. He turned around and returned Harry's smile before settling in to watch the match.


	27. Part Twenty-Seven

The mood was somber as they made their way out of the stands and down toward the pitch. 

James had caught the Snitch but after their primary Keeper was knocked unconscious by a redirected Bludger, the Wanderers never really stood a chance. They were victims of their own success—the first string Keeper was so good that the back-up rarely got much playing time... and it showed.

"They'll win the next one," Hugo predicted, sounding quite confident.

"What makes you say that?" Teddy asked.

"They're playing the Cannons," he replied to a ripple of laughter.

Teddy waited for a remark from Al and, when he didn't hear one, he looked around. 

"What happened to Al?" 

"No idea," Rose said but handed him her pair of Omnioculars. "I didn't tell you anything."

"Of course not." They'd just reached the edge of the pitch and Teddy saw the Appleby Arrows at the opposite end of the stadium signing autographs for the small group of their fans who had attended the match. 

And there was Al, front and center, talking to someone from their team. 

"He's seeing a player from the Arrows?" he said without looking back at Rose.

"Not a player, exactly," she muttered. Rose patted him on the back. "See you Sunday at supper." 

He didn't even bother to tear his eyes away to say good-bye to her. 

"It can't be...." Teddy's mind was reeling, the stands clearing without him even noticing.

"Here for my autograph?" a very cheeky voice said. 

"Tough loss, Jamie," Harry said pulling James into a one-armed embrace.

"Did you see me catch the Snitch with those?" James took the Omnioculars from Teddy and lifted them to his eyes, turning one of the dials to make it go in reverse. "What the hell? Why is Al talking to _her_? She's so f—"

"Fit?" Teddy supplied. There was no denying that, even if she hadn't been part-Veela.

"French, I was going to say." James scrunched up his face then turned toward Harry, as if his dad would somehow be able to make everything right again. 

"Is that who Al's been sha—seeing?" James said, swallowing his profanity before it escaped.

"I think you're upset because she's the manager of the best team in the league right now," Harry said, looking mildly amused.

"He's probably giving away all our secrets. Traitor," James murmured. "She's got to be twenty years older than he is."

"Nineteen," Harry corrected. "Quite common in the wizarding world."

James didn't look convinced. "Are you really OK with Al seeing her?" 

"There's nothing I want more than your happiness. Each of you." Harry looked at James until he nodded then over to Teddy as well before smiling. "Besides, I've known her a very long time, ever since I pulled her out of a lake. But that's a story for another day."

Teddy knew that Harry would likely never get around to telling them—he wasn't much for singing his own praises. If Teddy wanted to know, he'd need to ask George or Ron. 

"Traditional post-match supper at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Sounds good, Dad."

"I'll meet you there." He turned on his heel and Disapparated, leaving James and Teddy standing alone. 

"Who'd have thought Al could pull someone like Gabrielle Delacour?" James said, incredulous. "She's a legend."

"Turns out you were wrong about him," Teddy said, comfortingly. "He really is getting laid."

James shook his head in awe. "I need a drink."


	28. Part Twenty-Eight

"Yeah, right there," James said, wincing at the pressure then sighing in relief as Teddy kneaded his right deltoid.

"You should have the trainer look at that, you know," Teddy said, his thumbs pressing firmly as he worked the knot.

"I have you though."

Teddy's hands stilled. "I may take certain liberties." 

James turned his head to look at Teddy. "I should hope so."

Teddy immediately began a more sensual massage, hands running up and down James's back as he pressed kisses to his shower-soft skin. 

James's whole body was utterly relaxed... except for his cock which was beginning to harden. Teddy didn't take long to realise it.

"How about here?" he asked, his fingers starting to work their magic on James's arse.

"Especially there." 

Teddy chuckled softly, thumbs slipping between James's cheeks and spreading them open. 

Before he knew it, James felt Teddy's tongue lick across his hole and he immediately writhed against the sheets.

"God, yes," he said, moaning as Teddy pointed his tongue and pushed inside, his hands firm on James's arse and holding him still. 

Or trying to anyway because James couldn't stop the thrust of his hips, his cock hard beneath him and rutting against the bed. 

Just when James was about to beg Teddy to fuck him through the mattress, Teddy pulled back and said, "Roll over."

It was fairly difficult to get his body to respond but the idea of being bent in two was enough to get him moving. 

Now flat on his back, James sucked in a breath then licked his lips as Teddy swung his body around so James could suck his cock while Teddy did the same. 

He reached up and pulled Teddy to him, taking him in his mouth.

"Fuck," Teddy gasped then swallowed James down to the root, his fingertip teasing James's hole as he bobbed his head. 

Not to be outdone, James wet a finger in his mouth then teased his rim, making Teddy groan and snap his hips.

"Sorry," Teddy said, pulling off for a moment before licking James's length from base to tip. 

James lifted up, hoping Teddy would get the message, and he soon was sucking the head back into his mouth, tongue teasing his foreskin.

Unable to stay focused, James's mind flashed between the pleasure building in his balls and desperately trying to get Teddy to come. He slurped and sucked, the sounds obscene, rivaled only by the ones Teddy was making. 

Closing his eyes, James began _fuckingfuckingfucking_ Teddy's mouth and taking everything Teddy had to give him until he felt the first drops of Teddy's come on his tongue. Only then did he let himself go, his balls drawing up and come bursting out and down Teddy's throat.

Neither of them moved right away, languidly sucking and licking every last drop, until finally Teddy fell to the side and sprawled on his back.

James was asleep before Teddy had even turned around in the bed and pulled the sheet over them.


	29. Part Twenty-Nine

James inhaled deeply, the glorious scent of coffee pulling him from sleep. Before he managed to get out of bed, Teddy walked back into the bedroom.

He wore only a pair of pants and James's mermaid T, a tray floating in behind him.

"Breakfast in bed? You spoil me." James sat up against the headboard ready to dig into some eggs and sausage.

"There's coffee with a splash of cream as well as your favourite." The tray hovered just in front of James and he frowned.

"A green smoothie, how thoughtful of you," he said with a pout.

Teddy laughed and climbed back into bed, leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek. "If we're having supper at the Burrow—"

"I'd better watch what I eat, you're right." James took the mug of coffee and took a sip. _Perfection._

Teddy picked up a second smoothie glass and took a sip, his face screwing up at the taste.

"You're not having that too, are you?" James said in surprise. He expected Teddy to go along with his salads and lean proteins, but he'd never warmed up to smoothies unless it was more like a strawberry milkshake. 

"I'm sure I'll learn to like them." Teddy smiled and took another sip, still looking as unimpressed as he had the first time. "Delicious," he said, a choking sound escaping his throat.

"Yeah, right." James took another sip of coffee. "You know, there's something else we can do."

"Oh? What's that?" 

James beamed. "Burn calories."

Teddy set the smoothie glass down, clearly relieved. "I like the way you think, James Potter."

James Banished the tray back to the kitchen and pulled Teddy to him, his hips grinding against Teddy's. "What am I thinking now?"

Teddy smirked and nipped his bottom lip. "That you want me to do all the work, you lazy sod." 

James laughed and kissed him roughly, anticipation racing through his veins. Teddy's face was already flushed pink and his cock hard against James's. 

Looking Teddy in the eye, head held steady by James's hands in his hair, James said hoarsely, "Fuck me." 

Teddy moaned and rocked his hips. "Christ, yes."

Soon they were saying, without a single word, what they both knew to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around.... ~Bob Marley](http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/151476-only-once-in-your-life-i-truly-believe-you-find)


End file.
